the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Deschain
Michael "The Nightmare" Deschain is currently no longer an Assassin, leaving the order to pursue those responsible for his mental state. He almost exclusively goes by his codename "Nightmare." Mainly a loner, his only partner is Sanguine . He is played by EWNightmare13 Biography Michaell was born to Jonathan and Susan Deschain on October 13, 1993. His brother, Timothy Deschain, was the first in three generations to join the Assassin order. His father, unknown to Michael, was a Templar who used him for experiments. The experiments were considered a failure. His brother was murdered by his father when he was 14, and he spent the next 2 years of his life tracking Jonathan down before killing him in cold blood. Project Bloodline On January 30th, 2013, Nightmare met with Sanguine for the first time to participate in an experiment called "Project Bloodline." The purpose of the project was to accelerate the bleeding effect in a controlled way as to give a person the skills of their ancestors in a fraction of the time. In the span of a week and a half, Nightmare had lived through the lives and gained the skills of 7 of his ancestors including a WWI Italian sniper named Luigi Caruso, an old west gunslinger by the name of Roland Eld, and a Feudal Japanese Samurai named Himura Kisaragi. Building on his previous training, Nightmare adapted quickly and took the skills as his own. London Bombing Nightmare was present during the events of the London Bombing caused by the group No Hope. He had left the group he was originally supposed to be with, the group looking fro Rasputin's library because he had received a distress call from Sanguine. Shortly after his arrival, the bombs were detonated. He spent the next two days making sure that all civilians and Assassins had been evacuated. His efforts resulted in a lone assassin being pulled from the wastes, Timroth. Nightmare has returned to London on only one other occasion, to aid in the Rescue of Arrow. The Eye and Augmented Reality Vision Immediately after the events in London, Nightmare was attacked by a group of Templars trying to use him and his new companion, Timroth as leverage against the assassins. He successfully fought off his attackers, but lost his eye. Not discouraged, he picked up on the work of Assassin engineer Kendra Hoffman and his partner Sanguine and used the data and experiments to create the order's first bionic eye. Included in the eye is GPS, video and audio recording, thermal vision, night vision, and even augmented reality vision. Using the AR vision, Nightmare is able to track his targets easier as well as find the easiest path to a new location, measure distance instantly, and even wirelessly hook up to a network of databases all across the world, allowing him access to most people's personal information, such as age, country of origin, and other useful facts. While the eye's AR mode consumes too much energy to be left on constantly, it does have a power save mode, where it acts just like a normal eye with perfect vision. Despite this, Nightmare still wears the eyepatch constantly, insisting that it "looks cool." No Hope in DC Michael also participated in the counter attack against No Hope in Washington DC. While his actions were almost minimal, he was one of the ones who placed scramblers across the city to prevent the detonation of the bombs that had been scattered across the city. The battle with Reaper The battle with Reaper, AKA Kendal Cox, was short, and involved no other casualties, but Reaper had known about Michael's past, and promised to tell him in exchange for beating her. Seeming to have won, Reaper went back on her word and told him anyway. This caused his mind to snap as his memories returned to him. He killed her by ripping her heart out after splitting her chest open with her own blade. Leaving the order One April 26, 2013, Michael left the order, bent on taking revenge on those responsible for his mind. He did so against the plea of his friends and against warnings from Sanguine. Lucifer Nothing is really known about Lucifer, other than that he is a seperate personality of Michael, living in his head. He is independent in all forms except a body. He can think, speak, and formulate plans seperatly from Michael. He claims to have been the "Old Nightmare." My Name is Nightmare Michael's quest for revenge against the Templars who experimented on him brain can be found here. Armament While Nightmare normally prefers to fight his opponents unarmed, he knows that not all battles can be fought as such. Because of his, he uses 4 main weapon types. Aside from the hidden blade, he keeps all his weapons in a guitar case and uses the guise of a traveling musician to avoid suspicion. *Dual Hidden blades: Like most assassins both in present day, and in the past, Nightmare prides himself on his mastery of the hidden blade. Both his blades once belonged to his brother whom Nightmare held in high respects. *Revolver Drum Sniper Rifle: Nightmare considers himself a weaponsmith of sorts. When looking for a rifle, he could not find one he truly liked, so he made one. His idea was to make a gun that would be accurate at long range, but not have to be policed after being fired. He created his rifle to solve said problem. The revolver drum prevents any shell casings from being ejected after being fired, meaning no need to pick up the brass. *Twin Revolvers (Heaven and Hell): Picked up from his ancestor Roland Eld, Nightmare wields his twin revolvers like a pro. These .45 caliber double actions guns fire straight and true no matter the situation. In addition to these weapons Nightmare also wears his fallen brother's armor. From a distance, it looks like a normal leather duster, but upon inspection one would find that underneath the leather is a set of overlapping steel plates that act much like dragon scale armor. While this armor wont stop a bullet at close range, it will deflect most melee weapons and even a low caliber bullet from a distance. *The Michael Sword. A Piece of Eden that dates back to times far before Christ. This PoE is believed to the the sword that St. Michael used to cast Lucifer to hell. The blade heals the wielder's wounds as they cause harm to their enemies. The blade only heals an amount equal to the amount of damage delt, and only to full health, no overcharge. Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassins Category:Assassin Order